


trophy

by Noa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I actually wrote sex, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Sex, Sibling Incest, Unbelievable, topping from bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noa/pseuds/Noa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strung up by his wrists, flushed from shoulders to knees, legs twitching as they fight the urge to close, Dirk is a trophy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trophy

The first thing Dirk sees when he wakes up is a mess of blond hair by his shoulder. Someone’s in bed with him, one leg hooked over his thigh and Dirk hears shallow, fast breaths. He blinks the blur from his eyes.

“…Dave?” He rasps out. The body covering his stills for a second, and then Dave looks up. His lips are parted and his eyes are dark. One corner of his mouth pulls up into a half-grin.

“Morning sunshine.” He says, and Dirk’s caught off guard by the deep drawl of Dave’s voice. He blinks again, and stirs to sit up, but when he tries to move his arms, he’s held back.

“Yeah no that’s not gonna work.” Dave comments. Dirk just gives him a look filled with sleepy confusion. Dave smiles and runs his fingers up Dirk’s arm, all the way to his wrists which are tied together to the bedpost.

Dirk’s beginning to understand what’s going on.

Dave releases a breathy laugh and shifts to straddle Dirk’s hips. A quick glance down tells Dirk that while Dave is in his underwear, he himself has been stripped naked. A slight shiver runs across his skin, feeling the chill now that he’s seen it. Dave leans over, his sternum touching Dirk’s nose as he presses soft kisses to Dirk’s bound fingers. Dave smells nice, a mix of his shampoo and a familiar cologne, and some of Dirk’s tension melts away.

“Dave,” He tries again, and Dave sits back up to look at him.

“That’s my name.” He says. His hand comes up to stroke down Dirk’s cheek. His thumb swipes along Dirk’s bottom lip, gently prying his mouth open. “Don’t wear it out.”

Before Dirk even gets a chance to reply Dave sinks down and kisses Dirk’s open mouth. Dave’s lips feel soft and hot and Dirk’s got no choice but to let him go at it for a bit, mind foggy and slow, his face heating up fast. Dave’s tongue licks at his own while Dirk tries to remember how kissing works, but then Dave pulls back.

“Here’s how it’s gonna go,” Dave’s voice sounds sweet, too sweet. Dirk’s breath catches when Dave shifts, when Dave presses his lips to Dirk’s neck.

“I run this.” He murmurs against Dirk’s skin, and Dirk thinks he can hear a chuckle. With his hands on either side of Dirk’s body, Dave steadily kisses his way down Dirk’s chest. His breath ghosts past a nipple, making Dirk tense up and yeah, that was definitely a chuckle. Fuck.

They’ve talked about it before. In afterglow, stealthy texts during class or under their breaths while getting groceries. Dirk’s usually the one to take the lead and that’s never been a problem for either of them, but then Dave casually mentioned that he wouldn’t mind being in charge (at all) and Dirk’s been intrigued since.

Dirk would never ask for it. He’s much too proud, a control freak to the point where they’d probably end up strifing if Dave ever tried to forcibly top him. A head-on approach would never work. So Dave suggested something less direct and Dirk, aggressively trying to keep his blush behind his shades, agreed.

And here they are.

Tied to the bed, Dave pressing his tongue flat against one of Dirk’s nipples, his hands stroking down to Dirk’s thighs. He’s awake now, awake enough to fully appreciate Dave’s dexterous hands yet still pleasantly heavy from sleep. Still slurred when he sounds out Dave’s name.

“Dave-”

“Mhm.” Dave interrupts him with an amused hum and Dirk arches up, his hips pressed into the mattress as he tries to push his chest further against Dave’s mouth. Dave nips at him, a sharp bite to sensitive skin and Dirk gasps, eyes snapping open to see Dave sit back.

His hands are feather light until they reach Dirk’s knees, thumbs circling bones before he pulls his legs apart. Dirk instantly closes his eyes again, the exposure making his cheeks flare up something fierce. It doesn’t help much. From behind shut eyes, Dirk pictures Dave staring down his body like he’s a work of art, but Dave knows better. No, Dirk wasn’t a work of art. Not something dug up and displayed for the pleasure of the masses. Strung up by his wrists, flushed from shoulders to knees, legs twitching as they fight the urge to close, Dirk is a trophy.

And that he had to cheat to get Dirk like this, to see him open up when Dave pushes a single finger into Dirk’s mouth didn’t bother Dave at all.

Dave’s fixated on the way Dirk sucks at his finger, how he pulls it deeper, how he keeps his lips parted when Dave withdraws. He presses his wet fingertip to the head of Dirk’s dick, trails it down, and Dirk shudders.

“You should see yourself right now.” Dave says, like he’s thinking to himself. “I’m hardly touching you.”

He idly plays his fingers to Dirk’s erection and Dirk’s brow furrows, hips tilting with the need for a firmer pressure. Dave doesn’t give it to him. He just teases, taunting Dirk with soft strokes, brushing his thumb through drops of pre. Dirk keeps holding his breath, bottom lip pressed between his teeth, head snapping from side to side. The ropes crack as he pulls at them, and Dave looks up.

“You say something?” He asks sweetly and Dirk shakes his head, huffs quietly, because Dave knows he didn’t say a word.

“Usually I can barely get you to shut up.” Dave comments, fingers fluttering along Dirk’s shaft and Dirk releases his bottom lip to suck in a harsh breath.

Dirk’s silence doesn’t undermine Dave’s confidence. He knows it’s because Dirk doesn’t want to give in, doesn’t want to give Dave the satisfaction of hearing him beg. Dave’s alright with that. He’ll get there. And while he could mess with Dirk for hours he’s got more planned than just some fleeting touches. He shifts and kneels in between Dirk’s legs. The bed dips at the change and Dirk cracks his eyes open, glancing down just in time to catch the sight of Dave’s lips sinking down on his cock. He throws his head back.

“Fuck.”

Dave pulls off and Dirk instantly seeks out his eyes again, desperate for more. Dave just smiles.

“Oh so you can still talk. Good. Was worried I might’ve broken you too soon.”

“Dave.” Dirk attempts to sound intimidating and fails miserably.

“Back to your one-word vocabulary I see.” Dave blows cool air onto wet, heated skin, and Dirk shivers hard. “Want more?”

The inner conflict going on in Dirk’s mind is almost audible and Dave grins at the sound. When Dirk ends up nodding, Dave shakes his head.

“No tell me.”

“ _Dave_ -”

“Do it.”

Dave gives him a look that says he’d happily leave Dirk hanging, and Dirk knows better than to accuse him of bluffing. He draws in a shaky breath and closes his eyes. Dave keeps watching his face, waiting.

“I want more.”

Dave’s back on him in seconds and Dirk’s exhale twists into a moan. His fingers curl uselessly, wanting to grab Dave’s hair but Dave’s running this and all Dirk can do is give in. When Dave takes him deep and sucks, hollowing his cheeks, a low moan slips from Dirk’s throat. His hips jerk up only to be held back by Dave’s hands and Dave isn’t even bobbing his head, he’s just holding still with his lips tight near the base of Dirk’s cock, sucking, working his tongue against the shaft.

“Shit, Dave,” Dirk’s muttering curses with the little breath he has left, but then Dave starts moving. “ _Fuck_ -”

Once Dave’s sure he has relieved some of the pressure he pulls off, shucks off his boxers, and gropes around the back of the bed until he finds the bottle he’d brought.

“Shit dude, you’re loud. Who would’ve thought.”

Dirk opens his eyes just to glare at him.

“You wanted me to talk.” He breathes out, voice strained, and Dave smiles. There’s a loud uncapping sound and Dave relishes the split-second of concern flashing across Dirk’s features.

“True.” Dave says, making a show out of coating his fingers. Dirk swallows thickly, visibly trying not to squirm.

Then, Dave moves up and straddles Dirk’s waist. Dirk blinks, confused, and Dave’s still grinning when he leans forward, rests his head on Dirk’s chest and pushes his hips up. Dirk can feel the tip of Dave’s dick touching his abdomen. Dave’s hand reaches back, and Dirk braces himself.

But then Dave puffs out a little sigh. Dirk sees his arm move, and the pieces click into place. His breathing instantly picks up again, and Dave notices.

“I’d have you do it but you’ve sorta got your hands tied.” Dave laughs at his own joke but interrupts himself with a moan. Dirk makes a soft sound in return, and it wasn’t meant to sound as needy as it did but goddamn. Dave fingers himself slow, bent over Dirk’s torso, his moans and gasps muffled, hot against Dirk’s skin.

Dirk is on fire. He rocks his hips up into nothing and it makes Dave sway forward, his head ending in the crook of Dirk’s neck and Dirk realizes that the sounds Dave was making weren’t random noises of pleasure. They were words, and now he can hear them clearly.

“Fuck, Dirk,” Dave whispers, and Dirk moans helplessly, straining against the ropes. “Feels so good, wanna feel you instead.”

“Dave,”

“Want that? Want me to ride you?”

“Fuck-”

“Talk to me Dirk.” Dave pants out, and Dirk does.

“Just let me touch you.” He says, words spilling as if he’s been holding them back this entire time. “I want to touch you so bad Dave,”

“I’m at three already.” Dave says and Dirk makes a desperate sound, his hips tilting up once more. “Not enough, need more. Need you.”

“Dave.” It’s a plea. Dirk can hear Dave pull his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets as he shifts again. Dirk cusses when Dave grabs his dick, pumping twice before guiding him to his ass and Dirk holds his breath - but Dave doesn’t move.

He rubs the head of Dirk’s cock against his hole, hot and wet with lube and Dirk nearly chokes on his breath.

“Dave, just-”

“You’re so fucking hard.” Dave sighs. “So good.”

He keeps teasing, rutting down against Dirk’s dick without actually taking him in and Dirk makes a strangled sound.

“Dave, I can’t, c’mon,”

Dave’s free hand reaches up to brush a strand of hair from Dirk’s face, and that sweet smile is back.

“You look gorgeous like this.” He says, and Dirk shivers. “I can see why you enjoy it so much.”

Another gentle roll of his hips, pressing in ever so slightly but not enough to breach.

“Dave, _please_.”

With that, Dave sinks down. They both moan as Dirk slides inside Dave’s body, voices broken and breathless and Dave trembles as he adjusts.

“Oh God, fuck, _Dirk_ ,”

Dirk can’t hold Dave’s hips but he can move his own, and he makes use of that freedom by rocking up hard. Dave hisses, brings his hands to Dirk’s chest to brace himself and lifts himself up before lowering back down. He moans, nails biting at Dirk’s skin, and then he does it again. And again.

He goes slow at first, forcing Dirk to feel Dave stretch around him every time he lowers himself, but all the time he spent teasing has left him on edge too. It doesn’t take long for him to work up the pace, the bed creaking beneath them as Dave fucks himself on Dirk’s cock. Dirk pulls his knees up for more leverage and starts thrusting up with Dave’s movements, pulling gasps and keens from Dave’s throat.

“Fuck yeah, shit,” Dave pants out. Dirk watches one of his hands wrap around his dick, tugging messily.

“Don’t stop.” Dirk rasps out, familiar heat tightening in his core, legs twitching, his hands grasping the headboard as Dave rides him hard. “Dave, _Dave_ , fuck-”

He sees white when he comes, muscles locking up, hips pulsing as he rocks the waves of his orgasm into Dave. Dave’s head drops, his hand speeds up, and then he’s coming too with a choked out cry of Dirk’s name.

Dirk hisses when Dave tightens around him, twitching and shivering and Dave’s breathing hard, fighting the dizziness as he wipes the mess with the sheets and reaches up to undo the ties around Dirk’s wrists. They come loose and Dirk’s arms drop to his sides, aching when Dirk wraps them around Dave.

Dave slides off of Dirk and curls up against his side. He reaches for one of Dirk’s hands and presses soft kisses to the inside of his wrist. Dirk sighs softly.

“So,” Dave starts as soon as his lungs allow him. “How’d I do.”

Dirk snorts, but he’s still short on breath and he ends up coughing. Once he’s recovered, he shakes his head.

“Had better.” He jokes. Dave pokes him in the ribs. Dirk yelps and hugs Dave close as if it would disarm him. “Sarcasm, that was sarcasm. _Christ_ , Dave. You were amazing, okay?”

“Cool.” Dave says, and Dirk finds the satisfaction in his voice surprisingly cute. “Cause I had a lot of fun, just saying.”

“Cool.” Dirk counters and Dave prepares another jab, but decides against it. Instead, he kisses Dirk’s neck and sighs. It’s quiet between them, and warm.

“Still gonna get back at you though.” Dirk mentions after a moment. Dave can’t help but grin.

“Counting on it.”

_fin_


End file.
